<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that didn’t work as intended by dandelionblizzard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858010">that didn’t work as intended</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard'>dandelionblizzard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>binary boyfriends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Ficlet, Fix-It, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, they set it up and everything, this is what should have happened at moons party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hawk has an idea on how to make moon want what she can’t have</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>binary boyfriends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that didn’t work as intended</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawk was sitting, watching Moon and her girlfriend kiss. it was masochistic, sure, but he had gotten used to getting hit in the face. he could get used to this pain too. all Hawk wanted was to make her crave what she couldn’t have. now the positions have reversed, he’s the pathetic needy one. </p><p>Demitri sits next to him. he starts talking, and at some point Hawk talks back, but he doesn’t really register what he’s saying. something vaguely insulting he guesses. he finally tears his eyes away from the horrors before him, and looks at Demitri. he glances over his face, up to the gloss of his hair, then back down to his eyes.</p><p>BOOM. he gets an idea. there’s a way to turn the tables yet again. he clears his throat to make sure Moon looks over. when he sees her move he grabs Demitri by the neck and crashes their lips together. he tilts his head side to side for emphasis. Demitri stiffens, but doesn’t try to pull away. Hawk pulls his kissing partner under him into his lap so he can sneak a peek at Moon without breaking the kiss. maybe his tongue popped into the other boy’s mouth for a second while they were moving; but that was pure instinct. Moon is already back to making out with her new girlfriend. he drops Demitri in his lap and sighs. that didn’t work as intended. </p><p>“what the hell, man? i thought you hated me. and consent, ever heard of it?”</p><p>“shut up, nerd.” that was the best Hawk could improvise as he pushed Demitri away, and  made his way to the bathroom to readjust himself. that REALLY didn’t work as intended.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to take my ideas and execute them much better :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>